<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flores en verano by Asamijaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665877">Flores en verano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki'>Asamijaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>¡Conquista el mundo! (BkAkWeek2020) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week 2020, Day 3, Eventual Romance, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que Bokuto quiere comprar flores para Akaashi, se lleva la sorpresa de que en realidad, quién lo atiende en aquella florería, es el mismísimo Akaashi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>¡Conquista el mundo! (BkAkWeek2020) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flores en verano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La primera vez que Bokuto se armó de valor para comprar flores, fue durante el verano, antes de entrar a su tercer año. Lo había hablado mucho con la almohada, e incluso le había preguntado a su madre sobre los detalles de la vez en que comenzó a cortejar a su padre. Así que, ese día con el pecho lleno y gran decisión, entró en la tienda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sabía mucho sobre flores, y sinceramente el conocimiento de cuál era la flor favorita de alguien, no era un tema de conversación muy habitual. Así que, decidió que eligiría las flores más hermosas del lugar para Akaashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observó algunos arreglos, desde algunos completamente ostentosos pero elegantes, hasta unos más simples y agradables a la vista. Bokuto no sabía mucho sobre el arte, o la estética en sí misma, pero aquella tienda era bastante buena. La combinación de los colores, la sensación de cada arreglo, parecía tener un significados especial y oculto en ellas. No era aficionado a muchas otras cosas aparte del voleibol, pero al menos debía admitir que los arreglos del lugar eran maravillosos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con razón Yukie se lo había recomendado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¡¿Y SI AKAASHI ERA ALÉRGICO A LAS FLORES?! ¡No quería matarlo! ¡Quería enamorarlo! ¿Quizá matar de amor? Eso es otra cosa, Bokuto está casi seguro de eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Bokuto lo pensó bien se complicó, quizá debía preguntar discretamente otro día y después comprarle flores. En el momento que se dispuso a salir, una voz conocida pareció congelarlo en su lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Bokuto-san? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto tragó saliva, y volteó la cabeza aunque la sentía completamente oxidada. Por alguna razón, su mente volvió a cuando era un niño, y su madre lo atrapaba robando galletas de la cocina sin permiso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Akaashi? —sonrió rígido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sé esperaba ver a su compañero aquí. Mucho menos verlo vestir un delantal color café, con unos guantes a juego y el logo de la tienda en un bordado en una esquina superior. Había tierra ensuciando parte del atuendo, y una capa de fino sudor cubría el rostro ajeno. Bokuto sintió golpes en su pecho y apretó los labios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Ha venido a comprar? —Preguntó Keiji, sacándose los guantes y dejándolos en una de los bolsillos del delantal —. ¿Es un presente? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si, eso… —Bokuto no sabía qué decir. No podía simplemente contarle que nunca antes había ido a una tienda de flores, ni que estaba buscando flores para él, ¿o si? Arruinaría por completo la sorpresa, así que en cambio preguntó—. Akaashi, ¿Trabajas aquí? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—En el verano, si. Este local pertenece a mi tía, ella es… —pero antes de que Akaashi terminada de decir algo, una señora de avanzada edad bajó las escaleras al lado del mostrador. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al ver a Bokuto, pensó que era un cliente, pero después de aclarar que era un amigo de Akaashi, ella le ofreció una taza de té. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los clientes seguían llegando, y mientras la señora le hacía preguntas a Bokuto sobre su sobrino en la escuela, la tienda parecía ser muy concurrida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabía que Akaashi era un muchacho bastante dedicado, no solo en el club, sino que en sus asignaturas nunca sacaba una mala nota. Verlo trabajar tan diligentemente le encogió el corazón, y sin dudarlo, ofreció su ayuda en aquella tienda también. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y fue así, como en lugar de comprar flores para Akaashi, terminó trabajando con él en la florería. Bokuto se preguntaba si Yukie sabía sobre eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las flores eran bonitas y delicadas, pero su cuidado era bastante arduo. Tenían que mantenerlas frescas, además de preparar los arreglos que se vendrían en la semana y los que eran encargos especiales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al menos nunca eran encargos exageradamente grandes, como arreglos para una boda o eventos públicos, ya que era una tienda bastante modesta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En pocos días, Bokuto descubrió que era pésimo en el arte de los arreglos florales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bokuto-san, el cliente va a usar eso en una pedida de mano, no use esas flores ahí —le comentó Akaashi uno de aquellos días. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto miró la flor de su mano, a su parecer, aunque los pétalos era de colores un tanto oscuros, pegaba bien con el arreglo. Quizá se equivocó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es de mala suerte colocar flores con malos significados en ramos como esos —, se adelantó a decir la dueña de la tienda, mientras separaba unas pocas semillas en la barra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Las flores tienen significado? —Bokuto ladeó la cabeza, confundido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca se imaginó que cosas tan simples como esta, guardaran mensajes subliminales en ellas. Es decir, había escuchado de gente de internet siendo paranoica con teorías conspirativas, ¿pero qué tipo de mensaje podía llevar una flor? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi observó su ceño fruncido, y tomó la flor en la mano de Kotarou —. Esta es una siempreviva, aunque también puede interpretarse como permanencia, también son tomadas como "declaración de guerra". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto parpadeó un par de veces —. ¡Akaashi, cómo sabes tanto!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pudo ver al chico suspirar, mientras al otro lado de la barra, la tía se reía con todo lo que sus pulmones daban. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Aquí está una venerable maestra! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ese día, Bokuto preguntó por el significado de cada una de las flores que habían en la tienda. Unas eran mensajes simples, como "prosperidad", "salud", "felicidad" y "amor". Otras eran más complejas, con mensajes tan específicos que le ponían la piel de gallina. No dejó de adular a Akaashi por haber memorizado tantos significados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue entonces, cuando en el estante más cercano al mostrador, Bokuto vio una flores que llamaron su atención. Eran pequeñas y se amontonaban en llamativos racimos, sus contaba con varios pétalos anchos de un color rojo vibrante, pero con los bordes delineados con una uniforme franja blanca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Akaashi, estas… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Hum? —Akaashi miró hacia donde Bokuto se había inclinado, apartando la vista volviendo a el arreglo que preparaba —, es una Gloxinia, ¿te gustan? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mnh, son muy bonitas —asintió el mayor, con una suave sonrisa. Observó como Akaashi se acerca y toma el pequeño ramo, lo lleva al mostrador y lo envuelve en papel con un lazo dorado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto miró esta sería de eventos con naturalidad, un poco confuso porque había sido algo repentino. Terminó de confundirse cuando Akaashi extendió el ramo hacía él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pronto se secarán, llevan casi toda la semana ahí, así que puedes llevártelas —, dijo Akaashi, con su tono habitual. Bokuto las tomó y asintió, dándole las gracias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En realidad, había visto a algunos clientes llevarse estas flores con anterioridad, apenas era miércoles, por lo que no debería haber razón para tirarlas aún. Sin embargo, Bokuto no mencionó esto y simplemente lo aceptó con una gran sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando llegó a casa ese día, observó el ramo. Entonces recordó que Akaashi le había hablado sobre el significado de varias flores, excepto de esta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con curiosidad, tomó su celular e investigó. Su corazón casi sale de su pecho cuando lo leyó. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gloxinia: Flechazo amoroso. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esto va para el prompt de "Primera vez que..." Y "Florería AU". <br/>So, dije que haría los días que pudiera, aunque fueran así de cortos! </p><p>Otra cosa que note, ¿Por qué casi no hay Fics de la Week en español? :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>